Virtual Reality (VR) and/or augmented reality (AR) can use head-mounted displays (HMDs) to provide the illusion of immersion for a human viewer in a virtual environment. To make the illusion realistic, the HMD provides as high a resolution and visual acuity within a display as possible. Such a realistic illusion can be achieved using a relatively high resolution display within a conventional HMD.